Numbuh 322: The Night
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story 13: When you sleep, you're supposed to dream about your hearts desires right? Numbuh 322 can't catch a break, in between all the traumatic Rainbow Monkey Island flashbacks and the Nightmare Teenager haunting her friends, she can't help but doubt that notion. Don't close your eyes. Don't fall asleep. (AN: Celebrating 100 Stories!)
1. Nightmare

**Hello, Good Morning. Good Afternoon. Good Evening. Welcome to the first chapter of 'Numbuh 322: The Night". This story has a great importance to me as it is my 100th Story published on Fanfiction.**

 **WOOOOOO! 100! WOOOO!**

 **Story theme: 'Quiet Mind' by Mother Falcon**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 13**

 **Numbuh 322: The Night**

* * *

 **29 October 2005**

 **Rhode Island**

 **Former Sector Q Tree House**

 **Current Prospector Tree House**

She used to be able to sleep at night, but now all Numbuh 322 could do was toss and turn and hopefully she'd lose herself to exhaustion. Numbuh 322, known as Kayla Valera, had seen much in her brief ten years on this lovely blue marble. She'd seen the stars and she'd seen the inside of a jumbo jet go crashing on some island in the middle of the Atlantic.

The dreaming was the worst of it all. Her body ached for slumber, as all do. When Kayla succumbed to rest, it was another experience all on its own.

The ocean air slamming against her face. The smell of salt and fish piss in the air. The rustling of tree leaves. There she was sitting on a rock, looking out as far as her eyes could take her. No land in sight. Just her only her.

There's a shiver running down her spine and a sudden chill. Kayla looks over her shoulder and sees the trees rustling on their own. There's a feint howl in the distance. A light chanting in her ears, like the screams on the plane being drilled into her brain.

Kayla whips her head back around. She knows what's behind her and she dare not look. The sound of her beating heart. A cause for concern she looks to her chest and holds a hand against it. Expecting a familiar thump to go along with the noise, Kayla finds nothing. She took in a deep breath and still she could not feel her heart beating.

Weary eyes looked back to the ocean, looking for hope in the hopeless. The sun flew overhead and began to descend. Kayla stretched out her hand, as if attempting to grab the sun. The golden globe set over the horizon and then it was gone. Darkness fell and Kayla felt cold.

The water below the rock began to rise. An alarmed Kayla shot up to her feet and began to back away from the edge. The water kept rising and rising, engulfing where Kayla had sat. She stepped backward, not taking her eyes away from the water as it drew near.

All around her the ocean was consuming the island. Further into the heart of this land Kayla went. With every step back she could hear the wails growing louder and more unhinged. The water swept through the surrounding jungle. Entire tree lines fell before the mighty power of the unrelenting water.

It was all gone by the time Kayla reached the center of the island. Standing in a small patch of land, surrounded by only five trees and grass, Kayla once more stared out into the ocean. The wails of the island's inhabitants had been replaced with cries of panic. Bubbles in the ocean told Kayla all she needed to know about their current whereabouts.

Once again it was only her, just her, no one else. The eerie silence consumed Kayla. The trees beside her wilted away, revealing three dead Rainbow Monkeys hiding inside. The Rainbow Monkeys fell out of the dead trees and then found themselves splashing in the seawater. The dead tees fell also and then Kayla was left completely surrounded by the ocean, no cover from the elements, nothing at all to forge a shelter from.

Kayla looked up into the night sky. She was searching for salvation. Up in the sky she would find a plane flying over. She raised up a hand and shouted to the heavens. She so desperately wanted to be saved. The back end of the plane burst into flames and then began to spiral downward, just like her plane had. Except this time, there was no island for it to land on, just that speck of dirt Kayla stood on.

The plane nosedived, attempting to land. Kayla shut her eyes right before the fireball collided with her.

Waking in a cold sweat, Kayla sat up from her bed. She pinched her temples and let out a sigh of relief, knowing that it was only a dream. She glanced at the clock in her room, finding it half past one. Deciding not to return to sleep, Kayla got out of bed and threw on her slippers. She had a lot on her mind and she needed to think on it.

It had been some time since the island. It had been some time since Kayla quit being a solo act. Running with the Prospectors had its perks. A home away from home. Access to crazy weapons. And the sweetest of feeling of all, revenge.

Leaving her room for a glass of milk, Kayla took a stroll down the empty halls of the treehouse. Never before had she realized how quiet and lonely the thing could be. Passing through the other bedrooms, Kayla couldn't help but notice how some were still open.

It wasn't uncommon for an operative to spend their nights at their respective treehouse. But they still ad lives to live and so Kayla wasn't surprised to find many of the rooms were empty. She peeked into Numbuh 832's room, only to discover a gruesome sight. He had what looked like a goat skull sitting on his workbench.

She continued on with her walk, every once in a while poking her head into another person's room. That's what they get for leaving the door open. But the she stopped in her tracks. There was lighting shining out of one of the open rooms. Someone was still up.

Walking up to the room Kayla peeked through the doorway, finding the source of the light. Seated in front of a computer was her teammate Numbuh 2030. A pale boy whom Kayla had only recently met when she joined The Prospectors, Numbuh 2030 held the distinction of being the treehouse's longest serving operative.

There was an air of mystery that surrounded the room. Kayla couldn't help but look around. The boy's walls were littered with photos of various kids, teenager and adults. Red string ran through each photo, even through news articles that had been stapled to the wall. The strings all eventually converged on one another, connecting to a piece of paper with a large blue question mark on it.

"Can't sleep?" Kayla froze in place, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her head tilted away from the direction of the wall and to Numbuh 2030, who was looking over his shoulder and at Kayla.

"Something like that, yeah." She shrugged. "You?"

"Yeah, something like that." He muttered cryptically. He turned his attention back to the computer screen. Some quick taps on the keyboard in front of him and the screen shut off. He spun around in his seat and got up. He walked to the doorway and walked passed Kayla. "Up for a midnight snack?" He asked.

Kayla shrugged and then continued on her way to the kitchen, now walking side by side with Numbuh 2030. They didn't talk, they were still right by the bedrooms. Numbuh C4 among others would most certainly act cross if disturbed from a night of slumber.

When they crossed through the treehouse and reached the kitchen, they were free to converse further without worry of waking their teammates.

"You want to talk about it?" Numbuh 2030 asked while he grabbed a pair of mugs from one of the cabinets.

"I do enough of that with my shrink." Kayla said half serious. She kindly accepted the mug Numbuh 2030 handed her and walked over to the fridge. She opened it up and pulled out their half empty milk carton.

"I don't mean to pry." Numbuh 2030 said setting the record straight. "Just can't help but notice this has been becoming a recurring thing." Kayla slid the carton of milk on the kitchen counter over to Numbuh 2030. The operative produced a frying pan and set it on the stove. He poured milk onto the pan and turned on the stove to a low burn.

"It's a nice gesture there, 2030" Kayla dug into a corner and pulled out a wooden spoon and tossed it to Numbuh 2030, who caught it and began to stir the milk. "But, don't you think it's a tad hypocritical for you to assume I have something going on in my head just cause I'm up and walking around at night?"

"You're not a night owl." Numbuh 2030 said a matter of fact. He stirred the milk until it had heated just right. He kicked off the stove and then began to slowly pour heated milk into their mugs.

"Cheers." Kayla said before the tapped their mugs together and to a swig of warm milk. "Tell you what, Nolan," Kayla set her mug on the counter. "You need to quit worrying."

"We're a team, all of us." Numbuh 2030 looked at his mug and narrowed his eyes. "This is a place of acceptance and understanding." Without another word, Numbuh 2030 quickly downed the rest of his drink and walked over to the sink and washed his mug.

It was then Kayla spotted the writing on the cup. It had the number 57 on it. Now that was a sore subject.

"Just say you need an ear and we're there. Say if you need a cat ear and you'll have to turn to Violet, however." Numbuh 2030 joked.

"Heh." Kayla chuckled lightly before downing the rest of her drink. "Thanks." She then tossed the mug over to Numbuh 2030 who caught it. "I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night, Kayla." Numbuh 2030 waved to her before turning back around and washing the mug.

"Night Nolan." Kayla yawned.

Kayla walked back to her room alone. She opened the door and closed it behind her. He took her seat back in bed and laid down. Now she stared up at the ceiling and waited for sleep to overtake her. Or for morning to come. Whichever came first.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Arctic Prison**

Behind a six inch locked bar door, sitting on her cot in the cold, a teenager unlocked the secrets of the universe through deep meditation. The teen's name was Galil White. A couple months ago she'd been entangled in a plan to blow up the KND Moon Base.

The plan was foiled by some kid she and her accomplice, Reese Martin had believed to have iced with a plane crash a while ago. With Reese's fate uncertain after that day, now she sits in the dark and in the cold. Plotting her revenge.

Galil had many secrets. Once she'd spent a few months with a hidden order called the Shadow Federation. There they taught her to project her conscious through dreams. They never once taught her how to weaponize this ability. No, she was cast out by the order long before that. But recently, she'd had plenty of time to figure that trick out all on her own.

"…Numbuh 322…" Galil muttered, finally opening her eyes. "You took my friend…I'll take yours."

* * *

 **The main plot for this story is something I've done before. Which is funny when you consider that it was also the first time the Kayla and Nolan character interacted with a comical moment with her kicking him out of the girl's room. That was all the way back in 'Out of Mind'. Man how time flies.**

 **Anyways, I'll update this when I can. I just took on doing a RWBY fic. So, that's a thing. 'Til next time dear reader. Later days!**


	2. Night Terrors

**Why hello there dear reader! Welcome back for the 2nd chapter of Numbuh 322: The Night! Which may or may not be turning into a Freddy Kruger movie...why don't you just read and find out?**

* * *

The Teen Ninjas didn't even see them coming. After receiving a tip from a certain rat fiend, The Prospectors mobilized and flew out to Washington. A new Battle Ready Armor prototype was being developed in some underground lab, one capable of avoiding the KND's scanners.

The Prospectors were swift. They got a location. They established a perimeter, no one in, no one out. They then disabled the building's power. Boots slammed through glass windows and the team was in. A firefight ensued with the Teen Ninjas attempting to fend off the KND operatives but they were caught too unaware to offer resistance.

In a game of fight or flight, the scientist chose flight and absconded with his prototype designs. Numbuh C4 called it in, a black SUV with a number of Teenagers were fleeing the scene.

On the roof of a building not too far away, Kayla lay prone with her 2x4 sniper rifle in her arms. Hearing Numbuh C4's call over her P.I.P.E.R., Kayla got to work. Looking through the scope of her weapon, Kayla spotted the SUV fleeing the scene. Kayla inhaled and exhaled sharply. She calmly took aim and then pulled the trigger.

A sharpened pencil shot out of the barrel of the gun and spiraled at the car. The pencil struck the speeding car's front left tire, causing it to pop. The SUV lost control and flipped.

Kayla stood up and shouldered her rifle. She look far off some ways in the direction of the crashed SUV. The car was now on its back, and the passenegers were attempting to crawl out to no avail.

"Numbuh 322, what's the status on the car?" Numbuh C4's voice came from the P.I.P.E.R.'s receiver.

Kayla picked up her P.I.P.E.R. and replied. "Disabled. The teens are attempting to take off on foot."

"Hold them off until we get there. C4 out." Numbuh C4 said before ending the call.

"Right." Kayla muttered before taking her rifle up once more. She zeroed in on the first teen to get to his feet. She breathed in sharply and pulled the trigger. A pencil soon found itself running itself through the teenager's shoulder. Even from this distance, Kayla could hear the wail.

The teen still didn't fall, however. Kayla then exhaled just as sharply and let loose another pencil round. The teen was struck again but still stood, only for Kayla to shoot him again and then again until he fell.

More teens pulled themselves out of the SUV, including one in a white coat with a briefcase handcuffed to his arm. Kayla reloaded quickly. She rose her rifle again and quickly disabled the teenager with the briefcase once his back was turned, striking him in the back of his legs.

The remaining two teens attempted to gain control of the situation by firing on Kayla's position. But Kayla stood tall and unfazed by the laser fire. She'd chosen her spot carefully. The accuracy of those wrist mounted laser cannons was quite horrendous at dealing with faraway targets. All Kayla had to do was stay put and give them a target to miss at hitting.

She watched through the scope of her weapon as her team came running up behind them. Numbuh 9-Lives tossed a pair of protractor shuriken at the teens, slicing their weapons in two, followed by Numbuh 832 and 72 lighting them up with 2x4 weapon fire. The teens fell and The Prospectors claimed victory.

Kayla let her weapon fall to her side and breathed out a heavy sigh. She glanced upward to the cloudy sky. Something caught Kayla's eye up there amongst the clouds. She raised her weapon once more and saw through the scope, a 2x4 shuttle was inbound.

The shuttle landed right in front of the assembling Prospectors. Out of the ship emerged a boy in standard Decommissioning Squad protective battle armor. "Numbuh C4, ma'am." The Operative saluted.

"You're sort of in the middle of an active operation." Numbuh C4 stepped out of the assembled group of operatives. "What's this about?"

"Under Supreme Leader Numbuh 274's orders, Numbuh 322 is to report for her mandatory therapy session with Numbuh 113." The operative answered.

"Let us finish things here, then we'll send our girl on her way." Numbuh C4 said, hoping to finish the conversation and move on, only for the operative to press the matter further.

"These sessions are mandatory ma'am. My orders are to bring Numbuh 322 in, one way or another." The operative upholstered his weapon. "Please, alert Numbuh 322 of my presence."

Numbuh C4 glared at the operative, she didn't like being threatened. But she knew all about Numbuh 322's therapy sessions. That was the baggage of having such an asset at her disposal. Numbuh 274's orders were clear and he was not a boy Numbuh C4 wanted to let down. So the redheaded Prospector Leader pulled out her communicator and called up Kayla.

"You didn't tell me you had a session today."

* * *

 **KND Moon Base**

 **Numbuh 113's Office**

"I was beginning to fear you wouldn't show up." Numbuh 113 admitted neutrally. She looked down to the note pad in her hands and flipped the pages to where she last wrote. "I had to be sure you'd make it."

"Well, these sessions are conflicting with my job." Kayla crossed her arms.

"So, picking up where we left off." Numbuh 113 raised her glasses and held them firmly against her eyes as she read the notes she'd jotted down. "We were talking about your nightmares. Any progress since then?"

Kayla's protests died down. She sighed lightly. "I haven't been sleeping regularly, no."

Usually Numbuh 113's sessions with Kayla yielded little progress. Most the time the resident therapist would be pulling at the sniper's teeth trying to get a straight answer. The look of surprise of her face was enough to make Numbuh 113 look up from her notes.

"Elaborate." Numbuh 113 asked, imploring for Kayla to speak her mind. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Kayla leaned back in her seat. She thought of her dreams and how they all revolved around the island. "I don't know." Kayla replied. "I thought I'd moved on from the island. But…I just don't know."

"Why don't you know?" Numbuh 113 said, motioning for Kayla to continue her train of thought. "You said you thought you'd moved on. What makes these dreams question your progress?"

"Because I'm back on the island." That was the last thing Kayla said during the session. Numbuh 113 would continue to pry, but eventually the operative decided it would be best to continue at another scheduled date. That was as far as they would be getting today.

* * *

 **The Prospector Tree House**

Night was falling once more by the time Kayla returned to the tree house.

"God work today everyone." Numbuh C4 addressed her. Kayla walked into the meeting room and found all of her teammates sitting at chairs or sprawled out on the floor, looking to their leader.

"We nabbed the bad guys and stopped something dangerous from being exploited by the enemy. Aces all around!" Numbuh C4 raised an open soda for a toast. "Here, Here!"

The assembled operatives did the same and spoke in unison. "Cheers!" And then they all took sips from their drinks.

"Dismissed!" Numbuh C4 called out before leaving the room.

Soon, other members got up from where they sat and left the room, walking past Kayla. There was all kinds of chatter the followed them out the door. Kayla could briefly make out Numbuh 832 talking to Numbuh 5-10 about leaving for home.

Kayla checked the time and to her surprise found the hour drawing near ten. By now all of the operatives were either making their way home to make it back in time right before their bed times or were heading back to their rooms.

Shrugging slightly, Kayla found herself walking off to her own room.

"You good?" A voice called to Kayla on her way to her room. She turned around to find Numbuh 9-Lives with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good." With that, Kayla was on her way. She entered her room and snatched up her 2x4 sniper rifle and quickly set off on the task of pulling it apart and cleaning it. Normally a task such of this would take hours, but that didn't bother Kayla. She wasn't planning on sleeping anyways.

Numbuh 9-Lives slinked off to her room as well. She'd called her mother earlier and told her she'd be spending time with friends. With heavy eyes she changed into her nightwear. After a long day of besting teenagers, it was time for a nice relaxing good night's sleep.

So Numbuh 9-Lives got under the covers of her bed and rested her head on her pillows. She closed her eyes and then was out like a light.

The next thing Numbuh 9-Lives knew, she was sitting at home, having dinner with her cousin and her mother.

"More salmon dear?" Numbuh 9-Lives found a hand outstretched before her with a plate of pink fish on it. The operative looked over, following the arm back to its owner, not recognizing the voice.

Numbuh 9-Lives' face brightened at the sight. Sitting further along the table, holding out the plate of fish sat her father. "D-Dad?!" She exclaimed happily. "I-I thought you were dead. M-Mom it's dad!" She looked to her mother for an explanation.

"I know honey, I know." Victoria smiled. "Now eat you dinner. It's your favorite."

"T-Thanks mom." Numbuh 9-Lives. Smiled. She looked back to her father and just stared at him disbelieving. "Dad? Where've you been?"

"I've always been here." Her father said, flashing her a smile. "I'll always be here."

All Numbuh 9-Lives could do was smile. Her family was together and that was all she could ever ask for. But something was amiss. She felt a chill run through the air. Numbuh 9-Lives looked around for the source of the cold but saw nothing. But then she started to count.

Sitting around the dinner table were five bodies. Numbuh 9-Lives, her cousin Scarlet, her mother Victoria, her father, and…someone else. Numbuh 9-Lives stared down the long table, sitting there directly on the other end was a shadowed figure.

"I'm sorry," Numbuh 9-Lives spoke politely. "But, I don't think I know you? Have we met?"

"No. No we haven't." A feminine voice replied. The figure edged out of the shadows slightly, leaning forward with both elbows crossed on the table. "You don't know me. And for that I'm sorry. You honestly don't deserve anything that's about to happen to you. But your stupid friend just refuses to sleep. So for that, blame her."

"What?" Numbuh 9-Lives asked, confused about what the heck this person was talking about.

Suddenly everything became colder. The lovely dinner of pink fish turned to mold. The lights that illuminate the room turned blue, leaving Numbuh 9-Lives even more confused.

"What's going on?!" Numbuh 9-Lives asked aloud. She looked to her family but saw no one. She was completely and utterly alone at the dinner table. "No! No!" She shouted. Numbuh 9-Lives shot out of her seat, looking around for any sight of her family.

There was a laugh, no, a giggle. Numbuh 9-Lives looked down a hallway that had materialized in place of the dinner table. "Mom? Scarlet? Dad?!" She shouted down the dark hallway. Then there was that giggle again. Her cat ears twitched, and Numbuh 9-Lives darted after the voice.

Numbuh 9-Lives darted down the hall, following the voice. She could spot a light in the dark and raced towards it. Soon she could see an open door with her father standing there in a dark trench coat. She could spot rain and lightning outside.

"Bye Violet, I love you." Her father said with a sorrowful face. He then turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Numbuh 9-Lives ran at the closed door and desperately attempted to open it. She pulled at the handle, but despite her best efforts it wouldn't budge. "Dad!" She cried out, breaking into tears. "Dad please don't go! Please!" Numbuh 9-Lives fell to her knees and wept. "Don't leave again…"

In the real world, Numbuh 9-Lives tossed and turned in her bed. Sweat ran down her face as did tear out of her eyes. "…don't go…" She muttered groggily.

* * *

 **Arctic Prison**

Sitting in her cell cross-legged, Galil White opened her shut eyes. Numbuh 9-Lives would not be the last operative to suddenly have their worst fears realized tonight. All those who swore allegiance to Numbuh 322 would suffer a similar fate, all because the girl herself would not sleep.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Galil laughed bitterly. "Mister Sandman, bring me a dream." Galil sang.

"Bung, bung, bung, bung. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Bung, bung, bung, bung. Give him two lips like roses and clover. Bung, bung, bung, bung. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over. Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam. Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream."

"Bung, bung, bung, bung…"

* * *

 **Oh Mr. Sandman bring me a dreammmmm... So, yea. Sorry this was a tad late. But, stuff happens. 'Til next time! Later days!**


End file.
